The Discord Survey
The survey opened on the 20th of May, as user edahsthgiN had 'nothing better to do with (his) time'. Initially the survey went through several iterations, each one adding more questions and causing annoyance as people had to keep re-responding. At the request ot mod TheOne, a poorly done timezones question was added for use in planning events. Link to the survey: https://goo.gl/forms/eLIMYy4OJxWeYtsG2. We would be very grateful if you could take a small amount of time to complete the survey if you haven't already. As of writing, the survey has over 110 responses - a response rate of <10%! From the first question's response, we can see that the server is quite heavily male-dominated. For a show like Madoka, make of that what you will. Of the 'other' responses, we apparently have 2 apache helicopters and 1 'Ethnic Kekistani' - you can thank user Aidensman for two of those responses... As you can see, two thirds of the server are comprised of 15 - 21 year olds. This is particularly apparent in #memes and #general when its very active. There are however plenty of more serious discussions to be had in #madoka, #rebellion, #related-works and #anime and even in #general at random. The large green section of this chart represents the USA, the large blue section is the UK, the orange section is Australia, and the cyan section is Canada. Apart from those our server contains people from Hong Kong to Russia to France and even Jersey (the channel island). This means that ~6pm - 2am cst ( noon - 10pm gmt) is usually the server's more active time, although the eurasian and oceanic users mean that there is little real downtime in this server. This graph is a horrible mess, and will not be spoken of any longer. I've only put it here so you can all see how awful it is. Starting from the blue 8% slice, the values in the chart are clockwise: "Less than 10, ,11 - 20, 21 - 30, 31 - 40, 41 - 50, 51 - 60, 61 - 70, 71 - 100, 101 - 150, 151 - 200, 201+ and I dont know...". There is a fair spread of values here, with the number of anime actually watched on the server going up to almost 1700! We dont mind if you've just seen a couple of the more popular shows or have shows that noone's ever heard of. The overall weebiness of the server is fairly high, but thats expected due to the nature of our server. ITS BASED AROUND A MAGICAL GIRL ANIME, JUST BEING HERE IS WORTH LIKE A 7! Don't be discouraged, we are very amicable and friendly - we love to chat more than just anime. We also talk about maths and science and philosophy and music - whatever you can think of. The server by-and-large keeps up with what's current, so if you want to chat about the latest episode of whatever magical-girl/trapped-in-a-fantasy-world/magic-school-harem/wacky-comedy/serious-and deep show then head over to #anime for a nice chat or discussion. If by this point you aren't aware, im sorry to spoil it but Madoka is a psychological show - as such it isnt suprising that a lot of the people in the server like that genre. However we run the gambit of comedic-nonsense lovers to dark-drama discussers. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone to talk with about that one anime - even if it isnt Madoka. From the large purple section, the settings go as follows clockwise: Fantasy World - Modern Day, Alternate History, Other, Feudal Japan, Space - pre FTL travel, Space -post FTL travel, School & Clubs, University/College, Workplace, Home / Non Specific, Medieval. The other includes everything from Game Worlds to Post-Apocolyptic. Our tastes are quite varied it seems. Funilly enough, most of the people in the server have seen Madoka Magica. However don't let that discourage you, instead why don't you watch the show and get involved! We would be delighted to have another person to talk about cool fight scenes and amazing story developments. WATCH THE SHOW! We are quite dedicated to the show, with many of us having watched it multiple times. The show arguably gets better upon rewatching, as you catch elements that you beforehand might have missed. We suggest watching both dub (cause its really good) and sub (for that original feeling), and to possibly check out the film version of the series, as it contains a few new elements (and also looks really pretty). We wear our favourite megucas with pride. In the past this could cause long discussions that some would take as arguments, but nowadays they are a sign of our solidarity, and our liking of this great show. Compared to the roles on the server Madoka and Mami have a higher proportional choice rate than than both Kyouko and Sayaka (both of whom have more members). That could mean that Madoka and Mami members are more active within the server, but thats just speculation. Reddit's 2017 April Fools Event was /r/place, a subreddit where people could place pixels on a massive 1000x1000 pixel canvas. Through hard graft, teamwork, commitment and great diplomancy we managed to carve out a relatively large niche within the canvas. This cause a spike in the growth of the server - before /r/place we were at a mere ~300 members, now we are over 1000! The mods also do some recruitment on other servers, making sure that people who share our love of the show know that we are here to talk and meme. As expected, the majority of the people are here to just chat. This 'just chat' ranges from ridiculous memes to helping people with maths problems. Over the population of the server theres probably someone who you can talk with about anything - even if there isnt we will be happy to learn something new and expand our horizons. We know the importance of being nice, While the definition of 'nice' is different for us all, we are an overall very friendly community who are happy to have new members join. If you don't like a particular thing that happens in the server, then bring it up - ping a mod and they will be able to discuss the issue with you so that we can make this server as good as it can be. Category:Stats